


you won't ever have to sleep alone

by DiscoCritic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, he's a software programmer by trade actually, it's late at night, kobra is very smart, oh he gets nightmares a lot and he's gonna tell jet about that, slight anst? perhaps? nah it's mostly just fluff, title taken from 'sleep alone' by waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/pseuds/DiscoCritic
Summary: the clock reads one twenty-four in the morning. the kobra kid is still awake, still working. jet star worries about him sometimes.





	you won't ever have to sleep alone

"Kobra? You can't stay up all night." Jet pokes his head out of their room and blinks, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the diner. "You've gotta sleep."

"No, I don't," Kobra mumbles around the pen in his mouth, fingers flying across the screen of his pilfered piece of Better Living tech. He leans so close to the screen that his nose almost touches it.

Yesterday, the Fab Four found a tablet—or whatever it is, Jet's not familiar with the terminology, he just knows it's right up Kobra's alley—in a wrecked SCARECROW car. Ghoul managed to get it plus himself out seconds before the whole thing blew to the sky. As soon as he laid hands on it, Kobra was sucked into the void that is software programming and hasn't eaten, slept, or even moved from his seat since yesterday morning. Probably hasn't even blinked—and that glowing screen can't be good for his eyesight. 

Jet yawns. "Last time ya did this, ya passed out in the middle of the laundromat and someone stole our clothes from the dryer."

"That was one time," Kobra mutters, taking the pen out of his mouth and scribbling something illegible on a pad of paper beside him. He still hasn't looked up when the device beeps violently and he jumps. His pen flies across the room. "_Shit_."

"What?" 

He's typing furiously. "It says it's gonna self-destruct if I don't get the code in six sec—okay. Nevermind. I got it." He leans back, cracks his knuckles, and takes a deep breath. Jet can see the tiredness on his face from here. 

"This thing you're doing, staying up for days, it's not healthy. You need a break. Come sleep."

Kobra shakes his head, reaches for the bridge of his nose as if to push up glasses. That's how Jet knows he's barely functioning; he hasn't worn glasses in three years. Got the corrective surgery right before leaving the city. 

"Jet, if I can get into the system, I can permanently disable the communications to every watchtower in Zone One. It would make it so easy for suppliers to smuggle goods out." He sighs and pushes away from the table. "But I'm still missing the login code and I don't know the password for the overall account. If I can just get past the secondary firewall…"

Jet tiptoes to him, hugging a threadbare blanket to his chest, and peers over his shoulder at the never-ending lines of code. "I can't read half of that and I don't know what any of it means. What I do know, though, is that I have a boyfriend"—he leans over and kisses Kobra's forehead—"who needs to get himself one good night's worth of rest. C'mon. Ghoul's lookout for three hours and then it's Party's shift. We can get a solid six hours of sleep, maybe even make it to morning, before it's my turn."

"Jet, I can't…" But Kobra's resistance is dwindling; his eyelids are drooping and his shoulders start to sag. "I've got to work."

"Work later," Jet says, wrapping the blanket around Kobra. "Besides, it's cold and I get lonely in there without you."

Kobra doesn't say a word, and Jet Star smiles, knowing he's got him beat. "I can kiss you goodnight," he says, and Kobra gives a little snort.

Jet leads him into their cramped little room, and rearranges the sheets on the mattress and fixes their shared pillow while Kobra peels off some of his layers. Jet discards his own shirt and extinguishes the candle on the floor beside him, then shimmies down under the covers. Kobra joins him a moment later, curling into Jet's side, and they shiver together until their combined body warmth compensates for the temperature. 

"You know you don't have to work so hard," Jet says quietly, face tilted toward the ceiling. Kobra doesn't answer, and Jet's beginning to think he's already fallen asleep when he finally speaks.

"I don't like the nighttime. I dream a lot."

"What do you dream about?" Jet asks when Kobra doesn't elaborate. He runs his fingers absentmindedly through Kobra's hair. Jet closes his eyes.

"Bad things." Kobra's voice trembles ever so slightly on the first word, and his body tenses up against Jet's. "Like… you guys dying. Me dying. Getting taken back. Stuff like that, kinda. Sometimes the same dream over and over, like in a loop or something, and I can't wake up and I can't really breathe, either."

"Kobes… you coulda told me before. I coulda tried t' help more."

"Nothing would've worked. But it's getting easier, now that I'm with you. I used to sleep by Party before, but I would move around too much and wake him up. I could tell he wanted me to go somewhere else. So… thank you." His words, laced with fatigue, get slower by the second. His eyelids begin to flutter shut. 

"For what?"

"Letting me sleep next to you. Understanding everything. For still wanting to be with me even though I'm kind of fucked up."

"Don't say that." Jet pulls Kobra closer to him and strokes his head. "I love you no matter what. That'll never change no matter what happens to either of us. You're precious to me. Okay?"

"Okay," he says. Jet brushes Kobra's hand with a kiss and then tucks the covers around both of them. 

Within minutes, Kobra's breathing slows and deepens. Jet gazes at him in the dark, barely able to make out the look of serenity on his face that never seems to show up in the daytime, but he knows it's there. He buries his own face in Kobra's hair, smelling its sweat and natural oil and a scent of something that could be vaguely described as the ocean.

Jet murmurs three words, so quietly they're nearly inaudible, before sleep beckons him into its grasp. 

"I love you, too, Jet," the Kobra Kid whispers later, drawn awake, enjoying the security of Jet Star's arm over his chest. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble, but see what can get accomplished when i want to procrastinate on my main fic? 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @discocritic and request ficlets!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] you won't ever have to sleep alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690084) by [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee)


End file.
